Reunion
by Animefreak717500
Summary: This reunion party was terrible! So this is what I get for working my butt off just to get back home to see your...smiling faces. But that is not all you did! You guys tried to take my pure mind...and now I'm getting dirty thoughts about you two...Argh! So many mixed emotions! GummyFioLee Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi this is Animefreak! This is my first story ever! *Sighs* I know people, nobody likes to read about my problems, most people skips about my... Darn that was so off subject. Oh well. On with the story!**_

_**Animefreak does not own Adventure Time Flip Flop Version. **_

_**She does not allow flames...**_

_**Rated M for Mature (Don't worry it's not that graphic! Not MA) **_

_**18 and younger please exit. (or anyone who is not mature enough for sexual content)**_

Chapter 1: Reunion

Fionna POV

Wow, it has been over 5 years since I've seen them. I layed there on my bed and fiddled with my bunny cap . It felt so good to be home. I was doing some research trying to look for any of my kind. I did, but they acted like wild animals. So I had to stay with them for a few years when I finally went back to my real home. In the land of Ooo. Gumball and Marshal sented me photos of them and we talked on the phone some, but this is different. _I get to see them and talk to them in person. I was really excited when I got all my information about my kind so I can come home back to my real family. When I told them the news Gumball told me he'll set up a reunion party for me. How sweet. He is now King Gumball, including Flame.(sounds so weird thinking about it...) I was brushing my long golden locks, making sure there wasn't no knots in my hair. Today is a huge day for me. I get to see my bros again. I wonder how they're doing. Did they change? Or did I change? I walked towards the mirror to see my reflection. I gave myself a smile as I look at how much I've grown. My hair had grown longer up to my hips, my hips got a little wider, my breast grown some too (like I care). My thoughts ended when my phone started ringing. I took my phone out and saw a picture of Marshal. My eyes went wide in seconds, and I quickly answered it._

_"Hello?", I said._

_"Hey Fi, you still coming?", he asked still using his carefree voice like 5 years ago._

_"Yeah, of course dude", I said._

_At the other end I could hear a chuckle. _

_"What's so funny!" I question._

_The laughing slowly faded then he spoke again._

_"You know the reunion has already started, and everyone is waiting for you" _

_"Wha-" I started._

_"Relax, I'll entertain them with my songs while you make yourself look pretty". He hung up and I sighed with relief and got ready. Before Cake left she showed me where the dress and make up were. I was very surprised that a cat has this much make up. I took my shower then quickly dried off. I slipped on my favorite bunny bra and underwear set, then quickly pulled on the dress. The dress was beautiful. It was white and showed off my clear shoulders. It was low V cut and showed some cleavage. It wasn't too slutty, and it wasn't too kiddish, but it was... more like... sexy. The dress hugged my curves and the side of the dress was slightly cut at the side up to my knee. I grabbed my towel to dry my hair. The when my hair was fully dried I looked in the mirror to find a women, not a girl. I gave the dress a little turn then exited out of the bathroom to grab my bunny cap and get going. When I picked up the cap there was a note that was taped on the ear. I ripped it off and read the piece of paper..._

_**Dear Sugar Bunny,**_

_**Don't you dare take that bunny cap with you. This is a BALL, not a 5-year-old birthday party.**_

_**Use your other bunny ears. Okay sugar.**_

_**Love, Cake**_

_I glared at the paper and through it down on the bed. I always hated that nick-name Marshall gave me, and I guess Cake like it so she used it. I walked over towards the bathroom where I've found the bunny ears head band. My eyes widen as I felt the ears. They were so soft. It was white and sparkled. This match with the dress so well. I smiled then quickly placed the ears on my head then I started my way to the Candy Kingdom into the night._

_Marshall POV_

_I hated the fact that I had to wear a black suit with a red tie, and grease my hair,(I kind of look like the Mafia), watching all of these stuck-up princes talk about how their kingdom is going or whatever. I was floating while playing a few notes on my base, hoping to over power the ballroom music. Thankfully I did. I was in my own world playing my instrument nodding my head to the beat when Gumblob interrupt me. He was wearing a black suit with a pink bow. Does he have anything else other than pink? Guess not. I was so far up that I really couldn't hear him over the music. So I floated__ down and stopped my playing._

_"What do you want Gumboob", I snickered._

_Gumball was about to lose it,but he brushed it off his shoulders," Marshall Lee you have to do the opening speech when Fionna arriv-". Before he could finish, there stood the most beautiful thing I've seen. She had on a beautiful white dress that matched her fair skin. The blue eyes that was filled with life but yet was sensitive. Her untouched pink full lips that shimmered with a tit of lip gloss that was begging for one kiss... from me. As Gumball went on about what to do for the opening speech, I left. I know it was very rude to do that to Gumball, but it was so wroth it, to talk to **my** "Sugar Bunny" adventurer. I walked up to her unknowly and bop her on her head. I could tell she was startled as she quickly twisted her head towards my direction. Then gave me on of her rare toothy grins that gave her two cute small dipples. She gave me a hug, and also to my surprise she gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Welcome back Sugar Bunny". I slowly started to blush and lose my cool, but the pink bastard came along and ruin our special moment together. He grabbed her hand and did that Cinderella move on her. Yeah I said it. He kiss her hand. Ew, who knows where his mouth has been, oh, wait, now I remember, down princesses throats. Yes, Prince Gumball is a player if you are all wonder by now. He "hits and runs". I don't know what happenend to him over the years, but I guess Fionna kept him in place before she left. I yawn as I watched the crowed form a huge circle as the couple danced around the empty space around them. I could tell she started to get bored of dancing with Gumball to the slow music that filled everyones ears. So I guess I'll entertain the folks with some real music... I cuted off the band who was playing the soft tune they have heard before. Everyone stoped dancing inculding Sugar Bunny and that dancing pink piece of crap. I floated in the air so everyone could see me and started tuning my bass. I got their attention and started the opening speech._

_A few minutes later..._

_After that long and boring speech. I grabed my bass then started playing "Black Magic Women". Sugar Bunny's favorite song._

_Fionna POV_

_A smile came across my face as I cheered for Marshall's speech. I was so surprised that he could remember that much. It was so long that I even started to fall asleep. I walked towards the punch bowl to talk to LSP, and that was when I heard my favorite song, "Black Magic Women". I rock side to side to the beat and tempo of the music and stared at the person playing my song. There I found Marshall playing his sweet music in the zone. He looked so...so...cool. He had a peaceful expression on his face. His eyes was closed and he was nodding his head to the beat. I was so amazed of his beauty that I didn't notice the light tap on my shoulder. I quickly turned my head and saw Gumball with his usual cocky smile. "Let me show you something", was the words that came slyly out of his mouth. I froze and felt my skin form goosebumps. I don't want the same problem like 5 years ago when Ice Queen was Gumball and asked me out on a date. I so naiive back then. Why would Gumball ask me out when I was only an A cup back then? I started to panick as he swifly grab my hand. I started blushing and started following Gummy._

_XxX_

_The closer we got to PG's room the wider his smirk got. When we finally came to his door he looked at me with a sly smirk. My whole body began to feel hot. It was like he was...was... undressing me. He open his door ,and of course it smelt like Bubble Gum. It looked exactly the same like the last time I was invited here 5 years ago. He quicky grabed my hand and led me to his bed. We sat down and began to talk. "Fionna would you like some cake or some tea?", he asked grining, showing off his straight teeth. "Sure, how about both dude?", I chirped. He got up and walked towards his night stand to cut a slice of cake. He looked at me, and I could of known that he blushed at me. He walked to me and gave me my sweet treat. This was one of my favorite cakes, Strawberry Short Cake. I moan in amaze as I ate m first bit of this dessert. I licked my fingers very slowly saving the taste hoping that it will never end. In the middle of eating my cake I saw Gumball at the corner of my eye, licking his lips. That was totally not from the cake that he was eating. Matter of fact, he didn't even touch his cake. I kinda of felt uncomfortable with Bubba's stares. "Fionna...", Gumball started. "Hm... what's wrong Gumbal-". Before I could even finish my question I felt a sly tongue gaze on my left cheek. I was shocked! This is not the Gumball that I know! "Sorry did I frighten you? You had a bit of icing on your face and I didn't want you to go back to the ballroom with cake crumbs on your beautiful face...". He leaned in for a kiss, but was stopped by Marshall. "Dude do you know how cheesy that was just now!", Marshall came in laughing then closed the door with a click. He then face me and that same perverted smirk glide on his lips. He then started walking up to me un-buttoning his dress shirt then said,"Let **me** show you what true pleasure feels like, Fionna". "Oh no you don't", Gumball said while pushing Marshall out the way. "Let **me** show you pleasure", Gumball said while talking off his dress shirt and bow. They were serious were they. I don't know what to do. When Gumball and Marshall dived in for a kiss, I stopped them. Then I blushed and frowned at them. "Gummy...Marshie...did you **really** think I would agree on throwing my body to you like that?". Gumball and Marshall smirked at each other and Gumball then said," No Fionna, your not throwing your body to us, but **we're** throwing our bodies to **you**". I felt my cheeks burn hot red. I push both of them and ran out the room hearing a faint.** "We'll be ready when your** **ready!" **I felt my heart pound in my chest. "Some reunion this is...", I sighed leaning on the door. I did the right thing. I could've been a sult and whore to them. The scent of bubblegum hited my nose. I touched my cheek and felt the saliva that was still on my cheek from Gumball. The thought was refreshed in her mind about Gummy. Then I felt something warm soak through my underwear. I knew my period wasn't on and I didn't randomly peed just now, so there was only one option left...I looked down..."Oh Glob I need a shower...", I whispered. When I started my way out the door I've suddenly noticed that the ball was over. I started opening the door when a cry of thunder echoed the whole was raining very hard, and like the wimp I am, I'm afraid of water (,well except bath water). Then it hit me. This was all planed out! The time, the place, the weather!...Hmph...well I guess they've changed...into a bunch of perverted monkeys! Two pairs of arms wrapped around my waist. On the left was Gummy and on the right was Marshall. They both had supid grins on their faces. "To bad we didn't **do** what was **planed** with **Fionna**..." Marshall said. " ...but, we do get to spend time with her!", Gumball flirted. "Best reunion party ever!", Gumball yelped. "Totally", Marshall agreed. "Cake help me!-", I cried. This is going t be a long night..._

_**And that's a wrap! (Okay it was alittle graphic) I hope I did okay on this...but oh well! If you have any suggestions then feel free to speak up your minds,but not flames. The only person who can flam anyone, is Flame Prince. Thanks for reading. I'll update as soon as possible. Review please. (:** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi this is Animefreak! Thank you so much for reviewing MarcylovesMarsy and genricperson. I'm really happy that you gave your honest thought about chapter 1. I'll do my best to take your advice genricperson. I didn't even know that this thing has a spell check.**

**Animefreak does not own Adventure Time Flip Flop Version.**

**She does not allow flames...**

**Rated M for Mature**

**18 and younger please exit.**

Chapter 2:What is that?

Fionna POV

I felt the warmth that was wrap between my fingers as I inhale the bubble gum scented covers. I couldn't sleep because of the thunder kept me up all night. So I just laid there resting my body. I decided to get up and refresh in up a bit. I forced my body and my eyes open and noticed that I was in one of the guest rooms. My dress was hung up neatly and the room was dead as night. It was still raining and thundering outside now. I would call Cake to pick me up, but she hates water. I got out of my bed and did a long heavy yawn and started walking towards the door. I notice that I was wearing cupcake pajamas that was very loose on me. I guess these are Gumball's since this smells like Hubba Bubba. I continue to walk my way to the door and finally into the hallway. Then I notice that everyone was still asleep and not active yet, so I started my way up to Gumball's room to ask hm is there a way to go back home with Cake. I open the door and found a naked Gumball shoving is "thingy" down a girl's hole. She was panting,sweating, and moaning while Gumball had a rather quiet bored expression. She was a way older women with far too much make-up that has sweated out. She had a smaller rack then me. I felt my cheeks heat up. How is that even possible! How can some guy put their "thingy" in a girl's hole like that? Will it get stuck down her hole or something? Suddenly I saw Gumball look at my me. He slowed down than made a complete stop humpy her. He then asked me, "Do you want to join?". I felt the vomit rise in my chest as I heard those words. I slam the door closed and ran away as far as possible. I ran to the nearest bathroom and vomited in there. After that, I looked at my watch and it read 9:38 a.m. The scent of throw-up filled up my nose as I glanced down at my shirt which was covered in vomit. "Now I totally need a shower", I whisper to myself. I locked the door and striped naked as I turned on the water to take a bath. After the water was filled, I dipped my body in the warm water using the strawberry scented bottled soap I've found. The water was so warm... It reminds me of Cake at home fixing my baths for me, right after some kick-bun action when I was 12. Ahhh those were the days...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I woke up at the sight of Peppermint maid laying out my normal adventure clothes. "Oh Fionna, seems like you finally woke up from your slumber?", she said polishing my mary janes. I rubbed my eyes to get the crusty that was left and gave her a questioning look. "What time is it?", I asked. "Hmmm",she looked at her candy watch and answered,"12:46". I gave out a little yawn as I got out of the tub and grab a towel and started dressing. Regular dark blue shorts with my light blue tank top, my bunny cap and some bunny slippers. Peppermint Maid started to exit out of the bathroom, but I stopped her with a question. "Hey, where did you get the clothes from?". She glanced at me and said, "You don't want to know...". Creepy. I followed her out the bathroom and went down stairs to meet the poop and Marshy was sitting in the living room playing "Halo".And there I've found Gumball eating some lucky charms just eating the marshmallows and Marshall sucking the color out of the strawberries leaving gray nasty leftovers. I couldn't look at Gumball in the eyes because of what he did earlier, so I sat on the floor in front of Marshal so he can somewhat protect me from Gumball. I started watching those two team up to defend a very strong dude. Wait, did I say strong? I mean God-like powers! I watch them defend him with ease. They were working together like a team, like bros. I then notice that Gumball changed, a lot. Over the 5 years, he became a super perv and more out going while Marshall stayed like Marshall. I started eating some of Marshall's strawberries.I felt a nice breeze that hit my skin giving me goose-bumps. I quickly wiped it off my shoulders and continue observe the game. They started losing and the other team were killing them. Why were those boys letting them kill them. I look up at them to see what they were doing, and their eyes were not on the television set, but on my breasts. My nipples were poking out of my shirt. I quickly covered my chest and sat down in another chair when a struck of thunder and lightning echoed throughout the castle turning off every electronic that was in the Kingdom. It was pitch black and quite. "Is everyone alright? When I call your name, say here!", shouted the Pink King.

"Fionna!"

"Yo"

"Peppermint Maid!"

"Present you highness!"

"Vampire!"

"Hey I have a name you know!", pouted Marshall

"Whatever!",said Gumball.

"And stop yelling in my ear you pink fairy!", yelled Marshall.

"Guys can you shut it already!", I said.

Suddenly there was a lidded candle in Pepper Mint Maid's hand. She continue to light up the room with candles, and soon the living room was very recognizable. "So what are we going to do now?", I asked twiddling with my fingers. "Don't know," Marshall began,"What about a game?". "Like what?", I question. Gumball's face lighted up quickly and that words pasted gracefully out of his lips," Maybe I know a game that we should play..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gumball POV

A plan started to form in my brain as I watched her fiddle with her fingers. "Why don't we play spin the bottle", I suggested. "Spin the what?", she question. "Spin the bottle isn't for you", Marshall explain. "So why don't we play truth or dare instead?", I added in. I then received a death glare from him. "Well I don't know...", she began. "Well if you are a chicken then I guess we can call it off", I said crossing my arms with a victories smirk on my face. I already knew I won because of her expession on her face. Her face was red and she bit her lip, just getting ready to erupt. "I'M NOT A CHICKEN! IF YOU WANT ME TO PLAY THE FLIPING GAME THEN FINE!". She got a pillow and slammed it down on the floor and plopped on it. Yep, that is the Fionna that we know. Always determine to take down anything that comes in her way. I looked at Marshall and saw that he gave in and sat down next to Fionna. I follow him and we formed a circle. "Let the games begin".

XxX

"So who's turn is it?", Fionna question me. I gave her one of my friendly smiles and said, "It's mine". "Truth or Dare, Fionna?", I was daring Marshall to do a lot of stuff so he wouldn't be so over protective over Fi, and give me death glares. Do you know how hard it is not to think of anything perverted about her? Well, it's hard, more like impossible. From the head to the toe she is beautiful. It's just something about her that I watch what I say and make sure that I'm using manners around her. She is like an angel send from heaven when she is happy, but like the devil when she is sad or mad. She makes me sink to grief in the pits of Hell when I don't see her smile-. "Gumball? Gum-ball! Earth to Bubba!", Fionna repeated. "Stop checking me out and listen", Fionna blushed. Then she continue, "I said dare, so are you going to give me a dare or not?". Okay I'm sorry I can't keep _**all**_ of my perverted thoughts to myself. "I dare you to suck my ! !$ #". I saw Marshall blush from embarrassment and from disgust as he was about to protest but I stopped him. "A dare is a Dare...", I said waving my finger. He then started calling me unholy names, but I didn't listen to him. "What is a !$# ?", Fionna question. I looked at Marshall and he looked at me and we shared a good laugh. "Ah-, your too funny Fionna", said Marshall wiping a tear out his left eye. Then we notice that she was telling the truth. Our smiles faded. "Are you a...", I choked because this was kind of uncomfortable to talk about,but Marshall finished the question for me. "Are you a virgin?", he questioned. "Yeah why?", said protested. "Eh, why don't we skip that dare and go on to the next!", me and Marshall said with a crocky smile showing that the question didn't matter."Um sure, I guess", Fionna agreed.

For the rest of the game, it was mostly uncomfortable. I thought she wasn't a virgin! I thought she had more experience than_**, this**! _Now I kind of regret asking her to join my sex party this morning. I feel kind of sick in the stomach almost forcing a virgin to have sex with you. I need to lay down. I got up leaving the two wondering what was wrong with me. "Hey Gummy, where are you going?", I watched her hug her knees in a certain angle that showed her-. I was staring, and staring hard. "U-um I-i-i", I was speechless. Damn it all. I wish she was my sex toy, but I just can't take control of a-a-a virgin! "Dude you look hot!", Fionna shouted. She ran up to me to check my temperature. "Wha-, I do!", I gave her one of my romantic smirks and looked into her eyes. "I knew you'll come to me someday!", I was about to dive in for a kiss. Her rosy lips were waiting for me, begging for me to kiss them. Only an inch away from kissing those tasty lip when a sharp pain hit my stomach. She just punched me in my stomach! I thought she'll slap me or something, but punch me in my gut! That is just cruel. I fell on my knees and held my stomach as I let out a groan. Suddenly I've found myself on the floor with a blank expression on my face. 'Don't show any weakness, don't show any weakness', I repeated in my mind. I got up and smiled at her, "Nice hit Fionna!". I wasn't walking ,but wobbling upstairs in my room. Finally when I went into my freshly clean room I fell on bed. " $#!$ $#% !", I yelled releasing all of my pain in a pillow.

Fionna POV

I was eating some Doritos while Marshall was sucking the color out of them listening to Gumball. I started to giggle. "You know Marshall?", I began licking my fingers,"You guys haven't told me what a *$ * is". Marshall looked at me and lean in to whisper in my ear.

XxXxXxXxX

I was in complete shock. Gumball was talking about his 'thingy' down my mouth. Ew. "I don't know should I thank you or not" I said,"You cursed my thoughts, but you filled me with knowledge", I protested blushing slightly fiddling with my fingers slightly. "Then why down you thank me", before I could say anything he stole my first kiss. He was so soft on me. He made sure he wasn't going fast on me. I like that. I started to kiss him back. It wasn't a tongue kiss, but more like a baby kiss. We parted and I felt my ears heat. "Um, thanks?", I ran off into the kitchen to hide in there.I could hear soft cuses that was heard inside of the living room. I felt very sorry for him, for running off in here. I lean on the counter and sighed glancing at the cooking tools. Then some thing hit me. I felt a wide grin speard on my face. If I can't get these two weirdos to play a simple game then let's throw a real party inventing all the royal and the nonroyal.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Well that's all folks I hope you enjoy this! Yep, I know that this is so OOC. (A.K.A Out Of Character), but it's fun writing it. Thank you BunnyFionna and bobo so much for reviewing! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Animefreak is out!**_


End file.
